everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Harue Kimura
Harue Kimura is the leveled and slightly self absorbed daughter of the Bay-Tree Maiden. She is a Neutral due to the fact that she couldn't care less. Portrayal Webisode She would be voiced by Erin Fitzgerald, who voices Apple, Cedar, and various other characters from Momster High. Live-Action Piper Curda would work, as she has almost every Harue aspect down. Character Personality Harue Kimura is quite leveled, and is calm, cool, and a wonderful multitasker. She is a proud, militant feminist, and makes many hasty generalizations. She overall believes that men dream of women who will be "slaves to their mood swings". This of course, is not true. She is living in reality, and will never allow dreams and imagination to take over. She feels that she is above all this. She is really living in a fantasy world, but will never think of it as anything other than reality. She is a lover of high things, and dreams of royalty. Appearance Harue is quite beautiful and is of Japanese descent. Her black hair falls in sheets that go to her waist. She is constantly grooming her hair and styling it. She is tall and lanky, and uses her height as a way to tease shorter people. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes Once, a prince began to cry six weeks before he was due to be born. Nothing his mother did placated him until she promised him that he could marry Sanda-Lucsandra, a fair maiden who lived past nine lands and nine seas. When he grew up, however, he demanded that his parents marry him to her, and when the queen confessed she had made up Sanda-Lucsandra, he set out in search of her. He came to a great bay tree. While the prince rested under it, he heard a verse being pronounced, calling a maiden out, and a beautiful maiden came out. He seduced her, promising to marry her, and sneaked away the next morning. He came to a castle, where the master claimed that his own daughter was Sanda-Lucsandra and a wedding was arranged. The maiden could no longer get back into the bay tree, and so set out in search of the prince. She traded her clothing, unsuitable for travel, with a monk. Then she found the carriage where the prince was bringing his bride back. The prince took her up and she told the story of seeing a maiden weeping in the meadow because a prince had seduced her, and she could no longer get into the bay tree. He had her tell it to him again and again. At his parents' castle, on the wedding day, the monk vanished. The prince went to the room and found the monk hanging by the neck. When he went to cut her down, he realized she was a woman, and the maiden, and that he had not married the true Sanda-Lucsandra. He sent back the false bride and married the maiden from the bay tree. How does Harue come into it? After Sanda-Lucsandra got married, she had Harue. Some months later, she tired of her husband's constant fawning of her looks. As a result, they got divorced, leaving Harue, a mere one year old, to have split custody. She prefers her mom, as her mom pays more attention. But of course, she respects law (but has tried to run away to her mom's many time), and doesn't change it. Relationships Family After Sanda-Lucsandra got married, she had Harue. Some months later, she tired of her husband's constant fawning of her looks. As a result, they got divorced, leaving Harue, a mere one year old, to have split custody. She prefers her mom, as her mom pays more attention. But of course, she respects law (but has tried to run away to her mom's many time), and doesn't change it. She has no siblings, but really wants one to share her hopes and dreams with. Friends She has no friends. Pet Romance Outfits Basic She wears a tree inspired outfit, with a skirt made of leaves and a simple brown top. Legacy Day She wears a raggedy leaf made dress, which turns into a brilliant emerald green gown when she signs (due to her being poor in the beginning, but then becoming a princess). This doll would have a knob thing in the back that, when turned, changes the dress. Getting Fairest She wears a simple green night gown and has her hair up in a headband. This doll would probably come with a green facial mask, as that is what she does when she sleeps. Trivia * Quotes Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Bay-Tree Maiden